Kitty and Ryder One-Shot Collection
by SamEvans17
Summary: Ryitty, Kyder, whatever you call them, we need more! I'm doing this for the greater good. Ryitty for Life! I take requests :D
1. I want Her

**A/N: So this will be the first of many one-shots that I am going to write. I love Kitty and Ryder together and I have so many idea's for them, so of them aren't long enough for full stories, so that's what this is for. I'll post whenever the inspiration hits me, and I take prompts, so any idea's just let me know :D**

**This particular one-shot takes place sometime while Kitty and Puck are dating, and when the glee club members didn't really like Kitty.  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Oh god, who invited her?" questioned Tina. "Hasn't she taken a hint, no one likes her."

I looked up to see who Tina was talking about. The short blonde girl walked into the room slowly, she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Tina, it's my party, and she is my friend, I'll invite her if I want to," states Marley. It's good to see Marley standing up for herself, and Kitty I guess.

"But it's Kitty! She's a bitch!" exclaimed Tina.

I just roll my eyes. To be honest I'm kind of getting sick of the way everybody treats. Yeah she can be mean, but everyone has their reasons, I just need to find out hers.

...

Marley was throwing a party for the glee club, no reason, just for fun. Her mum was gone for the weekend, visiting a sick aunt or something.

Marley's a nice girl, so she invites everyone, even if everyone doesn't agree with everyone, if that makes sense.

I think Jake's brother talked Jake into talking Marley into the idea. Speaking of Jake's brother, he just walked in with a shit-load of alcohol. Where the hell does he get it? I'm pretty sure he's not old enough. Though none of us are old enough to drink, we are still going to any way.

"Damn it, I told him not to do this." Jake excuses himself then walks up to his brother, and they start arguing.

I turn and take a seat next to Blaine, who is eying the alcohol suspiciously.

"Last time I got drunk at a glee party, it didn't end well," he states. Of course he went into an in-depth story, that I wasn't listening to, because I was bored.

I find my eyes wandering back to Kitty. She looks really nice, kinda really hot actually. She looks taller than usual too, oh, I notice then she is wearing high shoes. She was also wearing a purple-brown reddy coloured top that was sort of loose and layered looking, and one of those tight black skirts.

I then decided to look away before things in my mind got dirty. Until tonight, I'd never liked Kitty that way. I guess it was just seeing how much everyone else doesn't like her sparked something protective in me. And now, well now I want her.

But first alcohol, to get my courage up.

...

After downing a third beer, which I don't like all that much, I decide to approach Kitty. I watch her drain her cup. I put the bottle in the quickly filling bin, then look up to see Kitty being pulled away by Puck. To be honest she didn't look so happy. I decided to follow them.

I turn around the corner, but quickly backtrack once I see them.

"It's just sex," complained Puck.

"Well have you thought it might not be 'just sex' to me!"

"If we get enough alcohol in you," he slurred.

"You're drunk and you can piss off!" she storms around the corner and straight into me.

"Eavesdrop much," she mumbles as she pushes past me. I watch her walk towards the table that is covered in alcohol, more than enough to get every person in this room ridiculously wasted.  
I slowly turn back around. To be met with Jake's older brother, Puck. He's trying to be tough, but I'm taller so I use that, looking down at him.

"What are you doing here?" he slurs. But it should be why is he here, at least I'm in glee club. I can tell he is trying to be a badass, and failing. He trips over his feet as he tries to come closer to me.

"What's your problem?" I yell, obviously frightening him. "You are a total douche!" I add shoving him.

"What the hell!" he shouts shoving me back, "What's up your ass? You jealous or something," he smiles sort of evilly. "That's totally it, I mean the look on your face. But whatever you can have her. I don't want no chick who ain't even going to put out. Sluts like her ain't worth it."

He goes to take a sip of his beer, but my fist gets there first. How dare he insult Kitty like that. "Why don't you explain how she can be a slut, and yet not "Put Out"" I use air-bunnies around 'put out'.

Puck slightly recovers then pulls his fist out to swing at me, he misses. I didn't even have to move, his hand-eye co-ordination is way off. He does however manage to drop his beer bottle on the ground, smashing it on the wooden floor.

Everything stops, no one's talking, they're all looking at me and Puck. Then Puck jumps me, taking me to the ground. This time he lands a punch on my nose, shit!

"No, oh no. Please no!" Marley shouts frantically. While I hear some people cheering us on.  
I flip Puck and manage to get a few good punches in before I'm pulled off. I struggle against whoever's got me.

"Calm down dude," says Sam as he pulls me further away, "What's this all about?" I didn't answer him.

Jake is sort of talking to his ass of a brother, but Puck's not listening. Puck and I lock eyes. This ain't over.

I watch, restrained, still struggling and sick to my stomach, when Puck turns to Kitty putting his hand on her waist.

Serious thoughts about killing him cross my mind as he leans down to kiss her.  
Just as they are about to kiss, Kitty's eyes meet mine. I relax, because Kitty is giving me the most evil plotting smile in the world. I smile as Kitty knees Puck in the nuts, letting him double over, then she walks towards me.

Sam let me go when Kitty grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me.

"I'll go check on Puck," confirms Sam, as he looks at me like '_When did this happen?'_

"Whatever," replies Kitty as she pulls me into the bathroom, slamming the door behind us. Once the door closes, so does her posture. Usually so cold, she looks kinder, and more inviting.

"This is terrible," she starts. And I thought she was going to start telling me off for starting a fight with her boyfriend.  
"Blood. There is blood all over your shirt. This simply isn't good enough. It'll have to come off," she smiles up at me seductively. _'Oh okay then.'_

I pull off my shirt, and Kitty makes no secret in fully outright staring at me.

"You like what you see," I say as I use my shirt to wipe up the blood that is very obviously on my face.

"I've liked what I saw from day one. Even with a shirt on. It's still February in my room, until July of course," She takes the shirt from me, deciding I wasn't doing it properly, and starts wiping my face herself.  
"Why did you do it?" she asks.

"Do what? I'm still confused about the February thing,"

She smiles, "Punch him. Why?"

"What's special about February?" It was apparent we were having different conversations.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter though, is why you punched Puck. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me. It was because ... I saw, saw him ... he was being ... he's an ass, and I didn't like the way he was treating you. You deserve much better!" there I said it.

"Like who?" she looks up at me.

"Well I know who I want to say, but I don't think he's behaving much better."

"I see ... And does this guy like me?" she slides her hand down my arm, I watch as her cold hands leave goosebumps, then I look back at her face, catching her eyes.

"A lot more than he used to," I answer truthfully.

"Okay. So I'll go make sure Puck knows he's been dumped, cause he's not the smartest. And then you can take me to lunch tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Well if I heard you correctly, then it's amazing and I can't wait," I smile, then receive a quick peck on the lips, then Kitty darts out of the room.

Score!

Wait! The February thing? She never told me. Crap.

Well, that's annoying, but I'll put our date in my phone calendar, just so I'll always remember. Wait a second ...

CALENDAR!

February,

Me!

Man I'm stupid!

* * *

**A/N: Do you get it? February? I thought it was clever but my sister's didn't get it, so just ask if you don't understand :D**

**So remember, any ideas feel free to tell me :D**


	2. I Guess We Didn't Really Know Her at All

**A/N: SO this is going to be sad, I'm sorry, but it will. It's set, probably around season 5 because Ryder has re-joined the Glee Club after the cat-fishing incident.**

**Enjoy...**

**_'I Guess We Didn't Really Know Her at All'_**

"Is everybody here?" Asks Mr Shu as he walks into the classroom.

"Not Kitty, but who cares, just start Mr Shu," Tina, ever hateful. How does she know something isn't wrong with Kitty. I just don't understand why Tina has to be so mean to Kitty, Kitty's not so bad anymore, she's kind of my friend now and she's all good.

"Marley's not here yet, either," Jake speaks up from beside me, "And I don't know where she would be."

"Well their all buddy buddy now, so they'll probably come in together," say Unique. I still hate her, but I re-joined Glee because Kitty begged, she actually, legitly begged for me to re-join, Jake and Marley asked, but Kitty begged, surprisingly. I figured she wanted me back to have another person on her side in her mini war with Tina, so I agreed.

Five minutes into the lesson Marley comes in, she looks lost, and almost like she's been crying. Jake immediately jumps up to ask her what's wrong. She just ignores him, and flops into Jake's now empty seat next to me, then Jake takes her other side and holds her hand. I seriously wonder what's wrong with her.

Twenty minutes later and she's silently sobbing next to me. I only notice because we are told to get into groups of four, and that's what sets her off.

"There's only three of us," she sighs, trying to stop the tears. The entire glee club is one person short. There is three groups of four and one of three, we are a group of three."

"Your upset, when you do math like this, your upset," states Jake as he pats his girlfriend's back soothingly.

"Where's Kitty?" I ask, as I attempt to do that rubber pencil thing, fail.

Marley starts sobbing more, and I turn to face her. "She had that appointment this morning, a check up. And that tiny lump thing on her arm she's been going on about, she got that checked out and ..." She's crying so much now that se can't talk. I sort of pat her arm, will Jake hugs her, it must look awkward, because Mr Shu comes over to ask us what's wrong.

"Is something up?" he asks and crouches next to Marley, "What's the Matter?"

"Stop asking me what's wrong!" she yells, jumping up and storming out of the room. Jake follows her, but I stay put.

I think something's wrong with Kitty.

...

Kitty doesn't come to school for the next two weeks, and everyday Tina says something new:

_"Lazy bitch, doesn't she know how important Nationals is to all of us, we can't compete if the dumb bitch doesn't start coming to school!"_

_"Not here again, best week ever!"_

_"Well I'm Kitty, I'm so special that I don't have to come to school."_

"_Glad she's gone, I wish the worst on her", _

"I'm a dumb blonde b..."

We'd all had enough, but Marley was the one to take a stand. "Shut the hell up Tina! You don't know what she's going through!" wow, Marley was fired up, I don't think I've ever seen her this mad. "I am so sick of you Tina. I'm on my last straw with you. So you. Need. To. Shut. Up. Now!"

"Why should I, why should I give a crap about what you want, and why should I give a crap about Kitty. Why don't you tell us why we should care. Because honestly no one likes the heartless Bitch!"

"She has Cancer."

The whole room went silent. I couldn't believe it. The fearless, 'heartless', bitchy, tough (and beautiful) Kitty Wilde had cancer. How? No one deserves this, no one.

I was the first one out of the room. Why hadn't Marley told us, why hadn't Kitty told me, I thought she trusted me. I had to go see her. Now.

So I left the choir room, I know Marley and Jake followed, but I didn't turn back to talk to them.

Apparently, Tina followed too, apologizing, begging for us to forgive her because she didn't know. None of us had known, except Marley, but no one else had said that they '_Wish the Worst' _on her. Tina could be a real bitch, because cancer was the worst.

...

"Apparently she had it when she was eight, and it's come back," sighed Marley. We were sitting in the hallway, waiting for school to end. We couldn't leave until the bell, and Coach Sylvester was guarding the door.

"This sucks," I groan, slamming my head back into the lockers behind me.

"Anyone, having cancer sucks," adds Jake.

"No, I just mean not being able to see her right now. I need to tell her stuff,"

"What stuff?" I swear I see Marley crack the tiniest of tiny smiles, it's as if she already knows.

"Well something like this really puts things into prospective and... I just need to see how she is. Like right now!"

"Climb out the window," states Jake like it's obvious. "That's what I do when I wag." He takes one look at Marley and apparently it's a new story, "When I used to wag... my brother told me about it, okay, jeez. Guy can't have a bad past these days."

"I 'm gonna go," I announce jumping up, and making my way to the nearest window.

"Ryder," I turn back to look at Jake.

"Yeah?" I ask

"Don't say anything stupid."

Like that's not obvious.

...

I arrive in front of Kitty's house, and now I'm nervous, before I really knew what I was doing, and now I don't. What am I supposed to say? how am I supposed to act? what if I do say something stupid? Knowing me, I probably will.

Gathering my courage, I knock on the door. _'Do I want her to be home or not?'_

Her mum answers the door, her mum doesn't know me. "Mrs Wilde," I greet her with a nod, but no smile. "I'm one of Kitty's friends." Her eyes look watery.

"Sure," she says and looks at the ground, "I presume you want to see her, like the other girl."

I nod "That's what I was hoping."

Mrs Wilde turns to look behind herself, then back at me, "I doubt she'll let you, she's barely talking to us, and she wouldn't let... Marley, I think it was, see her. It's up to Kitty."

Again I nod "Of course."

I wait at the door while her mother retreats up the stairs in search of her daughter. Marley, had forgotten to give the little fact that she hadn't even seen her yet! Now if Kitty said no, I would look like a total idiot.

"You can come up now," says her mother, and I about jump out of my skin, wait did she say I could go up? "Are you coming up or not dear?"

"Yeah," I say quickly making my way up the stairs two at a time.

"Someone's excited," she breaks into a tiny smile, though it must be hard.

I walk into Kitty's bedroom, she's sitting on a chair in front of her window with her knees drawn right up to her chin. She looked broken, and I almost lost it right then. She turns to look at me, and smiles. Like maybe she's happy to see me, or that someone has come to visit her, but then I remember she never let Marley in.

"I know what you're thinking," she starts, "You are allowed to see me, because you won't cry and make me sad, but Marley, she's like a broken water bottle when something bad happens. And I don't want that. I want to be happy."

"How? How could you be happy," I crouch next to her.

"Because it's the only way I'm going to get better. Being negative, and being around negativity won't help. Laughter is the best medicine, remember?"

...

We sit and talk, mostly about glee, and some other things, but still mostly glee, because it makes her happy.

"Dancing makes you happy," I say, "And singing I guess, but you are always smiling when you're dancing. Like a big smile. I used to think it was just another bitchy smile, but turns out, when I got to know you, that it's a rare happy smile,"

She laughs, like actually giggles, it's cute. "Well you are a good dance partner, you never drop me."

"Only because if I do, you'll kill me. So I'm extra careful."

Marley and Jake don't end up coming. And around five her mum comes in and says Kitty needs to rest, and that it's time for me to go.

She walks me to the door, I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted. "Bye," I say and turn to leave.

"Not taking things for granted anymore, means doing everything to the fullest," she says, and I turn back around to face her.

"I want a hug," she smiles and I oblige, "A proper hug Ryder, I'm not a porcelain doll." So I give her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground, earning a happy squeal from the tiny blonde girl.

"Much better," she smiles. "Bye."

...

I go and visit her every Tuesday, Wednesday and Sunday. I would go more often, but I'm busy those days. It's always hard Thursday, Friday and Saturday, because when I go to her house on Sunday, her mother says she misses me, and that makes me feel worse about not coming more often.

She doesn't come to school anymore, at least not until she's well.

Her first chemo session is on Thursday, and she's terrified.

"I sort of remember when I was eight, I only remember how horrible it was, feeling sick, being sick. All my hair going away." She clutches at her hair, and I notice tears starting to form. "I don't want to loose my hair, it's the worst part. Knowing that I'll look ugly. That I'll feel ugly."

She starts crying and I hold her for most of the afternoon, telling her that she'll still be beautiful, and that I'll tell her that everyday, to make her feel better. Because hair isn't everything. It really isn't.

"I'd shave my head, if it made you feel better."

She starts laughing, "Please don't, it'll make your ears look enormous, and I can't handle that."

That sounded more like the Kitty we all know and love. "Thank-you," I say, I hadn't been sure I actually wanted to do it, but I would have for her anyway.

"No, thank-you for the incredibly sweet gesture."

I give her another enormous hug goodbye, she doesn't squeal the same as she normally does, but I know that's just because she's scared, I am too.

...

"How is she?" asked Marley, at school on Monday. She had been to visit now, twice, and cried both times, so that's why she hasn't been back. Jake has been three times, and he can't stand how she doesn't insult him the same way she used to, so that's why he doesn't visit her often.

It's weird, weird how no one likes something until it's gone. The glee club misses her real bad, it's not the same without her constant criticism coming think and fast. Even Tina sometimes asks how she is.

My answer's the same for everybody, "Fine, at the moment." I mean what else can I say, the chemo's going fine, her hairs falling out and she's upset. But she doesn't want people to know all of that. And that's fine with me, it just doesn't go down so well with everyone else, I still hold my ground though.

I tell Marley a little more than the others, only because they're best friends, and Kitty gave me special permission, seeing as neither Marley, nor Kitty could handle a visit.

"Emotionally, she's a wreck," I say. Marley's eyes start to tear up. "If you can't handle me just telling you Marls, then how can you ever visit her?"

"I don't know," she sobs. "I want to be strong, but I can't. I'm trying. I want to be there for Kitty, but I'm a sook. Can you tell her that I'm trying really hard to be stong for her, and that in a couple of weeks I might try visiting again, okay?"

"Yep, can do" I nod.

It's not like I haven't cried over this, I just haven't cried in front of anyone. I cry in my room, by myself, where no one can see me. I had never cried before, at least not that I can remember. I just came home one day after visiting her, and lost it. I spose it had been a bad day, he Sunday after her first chemo, she'd puked a few times while I was there, she looked a funny colour and so fragile and hollow, and she most definitely was not herself. To know she had to go through six more sessions of this, really got to me. I feel awful for her. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy.

...

Kitty and I were watching a movie I had bought for her, The last Twilight movie, it was actually pretty good. (Jake would tell me to bite my tongue, but I will no) Over the last few visits Marley and I had made (that's right Marley) we had watched the previous movies in the series, and I like them (Jake would kill me). But there is a lot of action, so they're cool, I love al the fight stuff, though I kind of wanted the wolf to rip the smug vampire a new one, I know the names, but if I mention them it'll become habit and I may end up saying something to Marley in front of Jake, and that wouldn't end well.

But I could understand why Kitty was always talking about them. We were all sitting on Kitty's big bed, Kitty was in the middle, mostly to keep her from falling off. Don't get me wrong, she was really strong today, today was a good day for her, but we were being overly cautious.

The movie finished, and oh my god had not been expecting that twist, best part of all the movies, like seriously so good! Anyway, Marley had to leave at like four and Kitty's parents were out grocery shopping, so I would stay with her until they got back, maybe longer, depends on when Kitty needs to sleep.

"I have more chemo on Tuesday," she sighs. "Right as I get over this dose, there's more."

"Sucks," I say pulling her closer.

"Ryder," she looks up at me, and I look down at her. "Can I try something."

"What?"

She smiles, then moves closer to me, still smiling, she kisses me. I pull back slightly, having not expected it.

Her smile disappears.

"You don't like me? Or is it because I'm sick and my hair is starting to fall out, and I'm creepy skinny now."

I shake my head, then lean forward and our lips meet again. "You just gave me a fright," I whisper into our kiss." She giggles, and pushes me so she is above me. We take a breather, and I look up at her, her eyes look happy, they're shinning like they haven't in ages, like they used to when she smiled, when she argued with someone, when she was just Kitty. The Kitty we all know and love.

That I love.

...

Two years later Kitty is once again declared Cancer free, she made it through. She's alive, and happy and my girlfriend. And she gets to come back to school for Senior year, and then go to College.

She has everything in front of her, and I'm going to be there for her for as long as she wants me to be.

**A/N: So what did you think, sad? But I had to give it a happy ending, I can't make things too sad and then leave it at that, it's not nice, and treat others the way you would like to be treated right?**

**Anyway, please review and send me any requests you may have :D**


	3. Baby

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. It makes me happy to know you all like this little thing I've started here.**

**So for the Guest who reviewed, I'm so sorry I forgot in the last chapter in the rush to update to explain. The February thing: Well Ryder was February and July in the men of McKinley calendar, so Kitty's saying that her calendar hasn't changed from February, but it will in July. So a shirtless Ryder is on her wall all year round :D**

**This chapter** **is for HollyWill4ever, thanks for the great suggestion :D**

I sat there watching Marley show everyone her ring, she was beaming from ear to ear.

At first when Jake had showed me, I had assumed he had stolen it, Kitty had too. But as it turns out he's been saving a lot of money for him and Marley. Practically everything he'd earned over the past 5 years had gone into a saving's account for his future.

I wish I was that smart, because then I could ask Kitty to marry me. And we'd be as happy as Jake and Marley. And Kitty wouldn't keep giving me looks every time Marley mentioned something about her wedding.

Sure my dad is going to give me some money for my 21st (and I know what your thinking, we are way to young. But I love her, and we've been together since Junior year, that's like four years). It's almost like we're actually married, we live together, talk about our future together, discuss money issues together, all that stuff, I just want to be able to afford to make it official.

When it comes to money, life sucks.

...o0o...

_43, 44, 45, 46, 47..._

I'm stopped from reaching my target, when Kitty waves something in front of my face.

"Neat pen," I mutter as I put the weights back on the holder and sitting up.

"It's not a pen Ryder," says Kitty as she takes a seat next to me. I don't know how to act, because lately her mood has been really whacky, so I have to tread lightly. And now I'm not sure if she's happy or sad or both.

"Then what is it?" I ask, she looks up at me like I'm stupid.

"It's a pregnancy test."

I briefly freeze, "And why would you need that, we're always safe." I turn slightly more towards her.

"Yes usually we are, but the night of the engagement party, that's kind of a blur."

"So..." I start.

"I'm pregnant, this is the fourth test, and they've all given me the same result. Positive." She sort of smiles. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I mean can we really afford a baby?"

I didn't answer, I was too busy trying to process the thought that I was going to be a dad.

...o0o...

"There's the baby, that there is the head," Said the doctor as we looked at the screen. Seeing our baby for the first time was unreal. It was amazing, and special, and just plain awesome.

Kitty and I had decided to keep the baby, and now we were excited. Eight weeks into it now, but we haven't told anyone yet. And we're not telling anyone until the twelve week mark, Kitty told me she'd kill me if I told anyone beforehand, and I fully believe she would.

The doctor leaves the room, and Kitty turns to face me. "I'm going to get fat, and you better still tell me I'm pretty."

"I'll tell you you're beautiful, which you will be." She rolls her eyes at my statement, but I fully mean it. I'm really excited about the baby, I can't wait to be a dad. And despite what people may think, I reckon Kitty will make a great mum.

...o0o...

The first people we tell, are of course our best friends. I was too scared to tell my parents, and I'm even more scared of telling her parents, I mean what if they kill me? Being related to Kitty, I don't doubt that it would at least cross their minds.

When Jake and Marley come over for dinner Kitty is in the worst mood. Right before they walked in the door, she narrowly missed hitting me with the pot she hurtled at my head. All this just because I forgot to get her Apple juice. I apologised so many times, but it wasn't enough, she was furious.

I open the door for our friends, but instead of letting them inside, I join them, shutting the door behind me.

"You okay?" asks Marley.

"Yeah I'm good, but ah..." I look behind me at the closed door, and the yelling coming from behind it. "But I think Kitty may need a few minutes."

"Why, is there something wrong?" Wow Marley, isn't someone overly concerned.

"How many weeks has it been since the engagement party?" I ask.

"Buggered if I know" states Jake. And Marley whacks him in the stomach.

"It's been almost three months," she smiled.

"Is that 12 weeks?"

"Just about," confirms Jake.

"Well then, I might as well tell you, Kitty ... Well Kitty's..." We jump at the sound of a smashing glass.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Is the next thing heard from the kitchen. _'Oh no'_

Quickly, but an actually well thought through plan. I open the front door, and push Marley inside, and close it holding it shut.

"Open!" yells Marley, and she bangs on the door, she is just as scared as we are.

"No, you can talk to her," I say keeping a tight hold of the door handle that Marley was struggling to open.

The door handle stops burning my hand, as Marley stops twisting it. Obviously listening to me, she cautiously asks Kitty what's wrong. Jake and I listen with our ears at the door.

"Where's Ryder?" she sobs. I instantly feel bad.

"He's outside with Jake." Marley reveals us, and now I'm scared. Jake and I run down the hall, and discover the elevator is out of order.

"You couldn't have said something," I ask panicked.

"Didn't think," he answers. So we take off in search of the other set of stairs. We reach them and just sit, knowing we are well out of Kitty's reach.  
"So what's wrong dude?"

"Nothings really wrong, um... Kitty's pregnant." Jake turns, seeming shocked at my revelation.

"So does that explain the tantrum you were hiding from?"

"Pretty much."

"But I guess congrats are in order." He smiles at me.

"Are they really. I mean like six more months of mood swings, then eighteen years of raising a kid."

"And if you have another kid, nine more months of mood swings, and a few more years of raising a kid."

I turn to him "Don't fricken remind me. I've always wanted kids, but I didn't think, you know dealing with Kitty, would be the hardest part."

"Well it's all be worth it when the little dude or dudette arrives, right?"

"Yeah," I let a small smile escape. "I'm hoping the good will outweigh all the bad."

"It will, don't worry."

...o0o...

Marley and Jake are going to be the godparents, so if anything happens to me and Kitty, baby goes to them. We trust them, and it seems right. They were ecstatic when we told them four months before the babies due date.

"Oh my gosh! Thank-you. I'm so honoured you would choose us," gushed Marley, while Jake just smiled, he was happy too. Marley jumped up to give us hugs, hugging Kitty she was very carefully avoiding upsetting the (for once) asleep baby in Kitty's stomach.

Kitty was saying the baby never stopped moving, but I've yet to feel it. It makes me a little sad, but Kitty calls me every time to feel it, but she/he stops right when I get there. Pretty sure the baby has already picked a favourite parent, if that's possible.

Kitty tries to assure me that the baby will love me too, but I'm not so sure, I mean it won't even let me know it's still alive and waiting to meet me. But who knows right?

...o0o...

We go to those classes, you know for those who are expecting, I don't know why, I mean they're kind of stupid. But Kitty insists, so we go. I hate it there, all the other mums and dads to be give us the stink eye. I even hear some of them muttering about age, whatever, we are going to be great parents. And I don't think Kitty even notices others staring. Or she's just doing a really good job of not running her mouth off about it.

One lady there, who isn't quite as far along as Kitty, was kind of nice to us. She was like probably in her early thirties, she was always telling us how excited she was for her first kid. We would tell her we were excited too. Then she said something about her and her husband have been trying for ages. I made the mistake of saying ours was an accident, boy did Kitty glare at me bad.

I was in trouble.

And that lady, well she doesn't like us anymore, especially after I let slip that we weren't married, apparently she's like a hard-core Christian. And what pissed her off most of all is that Kitty is the same religion.

I was in really big trouble.

When we got home Kitty yelled at me a little bit, whacked me on the back of the head, calling me an idiot, then went to take a nap. I had actually been expecting worse.

I made her cookies, her favourite, orange and dark chocolate. I'm actually a pretty good cook, Kitty's not, but I don't mind making her food because she's always in a good mood afterwards. And she was going to be really happy with her surprise.

She was, and I became a lucky man.

...o0o...

A month before the baby was due, Kitty started getting really fussy, I'm guessing the warmer weather wasn't helping anything. It was really fricken hot, when outside. In our apartment was like an ice-box. Marley came over and had to put on like three, four jumpers. One of mine, over two of Kitty's, over one of her own. She knew it was going to be cold, I had told her when she called, but she hadn't known how cold. Marley was turning blue, and I must have been some odd shade too, while Kitty lounged on the couch in one of my t-shirts (she claims they're more comfortable than the 'stupid frilly maternity tops she's been wearing', her words, not mine)and her maternity shorts (she didn't have a problem with those).

Jake was coming over after he finished work, so me and Marley were making dinner. Well Marley was sitting watching me make dinner, since Kitty had fallen asleep.

"I think it's funny how I practically grew up in the kitchen with my mum teaching me how to cook. Yet, I do next to no cooking at home," sighs Marley.

"Well Jake works as a chef, so yeah..."

"Not the point Ryder. I like cooking, I just don't do it," she laughs.

"Well you could if you had to at least, Kitty couldn't. No unless you were in the mood for burnt spaghetti on burnt toast. Worst, is that it's the spaghetti from the can, normally that's impossible to screw up. My little sister used to make it for me when I broke my arm in eighth grade."

"Don't be mean Ryder," she says, and I'm thinking, who started it? Marley.

"And you're an Ass!" yells Kitty then 'bang' a door slams.

"Who's she talking to?" Asks Marley.

"When did she wake up?" I questioned. And Marley shrugged. Kitty walked into the kitchen, and straight to the fridge, well waddles.

"Why's the house so cold?" she asks as she pours herself a glass of orange juice. Marley looks at me, like really confused, as I wordlessly go and adjust the temperature of the apartment. "By the way, I locked Jake out. He pissed me off."

I continue on to open the front door, to indeed find Jake standing out there, on his phone. "I was about to ring, because I couldn't trust Kitty to tell you I was out here."

"So, why are you an ass?" I ask shutting the door behind him.

"Because, apparently telling someone they look nice these days, makes them an ass," he laughs.

"Oh well, I was a douche this morning, I thinks it's just one of those days." I say shrugging. 'We're making dinner," I add, watching as his eyebrows raise quickly. "I don't care what you think," I laugh, and he joins in. Kitty walks back past us taking her orange juice into the living room, glaring at Jake all the while. Jake and I exchange glances, trying not to laugh, sometimes it's best not to take things seriously and not act like grown-ups.

And sometimes it's best to act your age, or older. Especially when your girlfriend drops her glass on the ground, smashing it... then telling you her water broke...

Oh shit.

...o0o...

It's a month early, a whole fricken month! I need, we need more time. I don't think we're ready. We are not, oh god, oh god. Kitty's in pain, she just made an awful noise. I might lose it. But I can't ... ... ...

Hold up, just blanked out there for a second, but I'm back.

Kitty wanted Jake and Marley to come to the hospital with us, so they did. Which is good, in case I blank out again. I didn't pass out, so it's not so bad. But I will admit it's a good thing Jake is driving, and I'm in the back with Kitty.

We pulled into the hospital, and I was grateful that someone was thinking ahead, Marley had called the hospital while we were on our way.

"You better tell them, oh. Tell them Ryder I want one of things that stops the pain. I've had a taste of a small one, and I don't want any more! Oh ah!"

... ... ...

Sorry!

I'm back again.

Time to stay with it. Kitty is having your kid Ryder, you need to keep yourself together!

...o0o...

We are taken to a room, we are supposed to stay here until the baby is completely ready. And that could apparently be a long time. And also Kitty is really pissy because they can't give her the pain meds yet, it's too early.

Every time she has one of those contraction things, it's like she's trying to crumble my hand to dust. At first it wasn't so bad when she asked for my hand, it hurt a bit but I had been expecting it. Though as her pain progressed, so did mine (I'm not complaining, I know hers is worse, by about a million and one). It was really hard not to say anything, so I just sat there sweating it out with her, smiling through my dying hand, and telling her she's doing great.

I'm proud to say I held out for a good three hours before I excused myself for a fake bathroom break, I just needed to stretch my hand. But Jake sat next to her for the two minutes I was gone, I only missed one contraction, but when I got back Jake was way to happy to see me, giving me her hand back the second I sat down. Kitty is one strong woman. I did however make sure she was holding the other hand for a change.

We were doing this, the baby was on the way.

...o0o...

"And see that Lexi, that's a dent in the wall from when your mummy threw a pot at my head."

"Lexi?" Kitty raises an eyebrow at me. "I always thought we'd shorten it to Alex." She told me with a smile.

I smile back, "Well I want everyone to know that my little girl is a little girl."

"Fair enough," she laughs and quickly kisses me on the lips.

We had finally brought our beautiful baby girl home from the hospital. Kitty had stayed there for six days, because Lexi was a bit small, so they wanted to keep an eye in her. They decided she was perfectly healthy and that Alexandria Amelia Lynn could come home. Kitty and I had taking our middle names and given them to our baby girl. Alexandria (Alexander) from me, and Amelia from Kitty, we thought it would really make her name mean something, and it also meant our parents wouldn't hate the name.

"And this spot here Lexi, is where your mummy told me it was time for you to arrive. And this is a place your mummy doesn't like, it's called the kitchen." Kitty slapped me on the arm, but she was still smiling, nothing could stop us smiling today. And we were luckily blessed that our baby hasn't cried much since we got home, Lexi wouldn't stop crying at the hospital when Kitty was trying to dress her. It was kind of funny actually, Kitty would pick her up and calm her down, and Lexi would be silent. Then Lexi gets put down on the table again and the screaming starts. Come to think of it, she's probably not crying because I'm holding her at the moment.

And guess what she does love me, Lexi loves me, Kitty was right and I was worried about nothing. Man I'm stupid.

...o0o...

Lexi doesn't like Jake.

Kitty just about wet herself laughing when I would give her to Jake to hold, then Lexi would start crying, take her away and she'd stop, give her back and the tears would roll. It was a vicious cycle, and Kitty loved it.

"Well no doubts she's Kitty's kid," laughs Jake. And we all smile, bar Kitty who's still laughing hysterically.

"Of course she's my kid, I have the stretch makes to prove it." Kitty's scowling now. She doesn't have any mark that I can see, so I don't know why she's so worried. Kitty still looks the same as she did before the pregnancy, except her boobs are bigger. And I have no problems with that what so ever.

Marley is currently holding Lexi, and Lexi is asleep, yay! We always get excited when Lexi is asleep, because Kitty and I are running on fumes at this point in time, I'm so fricken tired.  
Thank-god Marley and Jake are looking after Lexi for the night, I need sleep, like really bad. Jake keeps making jokes about what we're going to be doing tonight, but I am honest to god going to sleep at seven, and I am not waking up until I have to. That's right Jake, sleep, no funny business. Sleep!

...o0o...

"You know what Kitty?" I look up at my beautiful girlfriend, and mother of my child.

"What?" she asks, climbing into the bed next to me at exactly seven 'o' clock.

"I think we are going to be just fine."

**A/N: So how was that people's, did you like my little Ryitty baby story. If you all give me lots of reviews for this one, we might re-visit Lexi later on in this collection. Maybe even Dawn, for those of you who know who she is (Who Else).**

**Anyways I hope you all liked it, and I hope it was what you wanted HollyWill4ever. And please, please review and request everyone :D**


End file.
